Two Hearts Beat Together
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: Nadine realizes she can't move on from her ex-husband. Elizabeth realizes she still loves her ex-husband. And Robin realizes Fate is pushing her back into the arms of her ex-husband. Nax, LiRic & Scrubs pairings end-game


**Title:** Two Hearts Beat Together  
**Show:** General Hospital  
**Couples:** Nadine & Jasper Jacks, Elizabeth Webber & Ric Lansing and Robin & Patrick Drake  
**Author:** Katie  
**Rating:** T for now, but will go up eventually  
**Notes:** I wanted to try adapting Liz & Ric into fan fiction. And I wanted to rewrite the CarJax current marriage & make it Nax's instead. Also, Jax _is_ Josslyn's father in this.  
**Disclaimer:** No, not mine. If it was, I'd bring back Claire Coffee (Nadine) and force Garin Wolfe to pair Nadine with Jax.  
**Summary: **Nadine realizes she can't move on from her ex-husband. Elizabeth realizes she still loves her ex-husband. And Robin realizes Fate is pushing her back into the arms of her ex-husband. Nax, LiRic & Scrubs pairings end-game

**Chapter One**

**Nadine's Penthouse – June 2012**

Nadine shot out of her sleep like she'd been shot out of a canon at the sound of someone banging on the door to her apartment before she heard her ex-husband's voice from the other side. She looked over at the baby monitor on her nightstand, prepared to hear the waking cries of their two boys. They finally came and Nadine scrambled out of bed and padded down the hall, baby monitor in hand, to get Jeremiah & Judas from their beds. Jasper Jacks was a pretty impatient man, even though he tried not to show it in front of his four children. One at a time, Nadine carried her twin boys down the stairs and put them in the downstairs bassinets. Finally she called up the stairs, "Jillian, it's time to get up…Daddy's here!" But just when she was prepared to open the door to her ex, she looked down at her outfit, a skimpy tank top and a pair of oversize men's boxers. Nadine opened the door anyway and gave Jax a soft, sweet smile. "Hi there. She should be ready in a few minutes. Do you mind helping me change the boys while we wait for her?"

His eyes roamed her barely-clothed body in pure, appreciative lust and she could have sworn she saw his tongue dart out a bit too quickly to wet his lips. It turned her insides to mush but Nadine quickly shook her head to shake off her impure thoughts while waiting for him to answer her question. "Sure. Which one of them would you like me to take?" he asked just before Jillian interrupted them.

"DADDY!" she squealed and Jax grinned as he knelt to her height, opening his arms so she could run into them. Nadine knew the feeling was mutual whenever the two of them spent time together. "Daddy, can we go shopping later? I need some new sandals."

"Jillian, why don't you be a good girl for Momma and go pick out the sailor's outfit for Judas and the camouflage for Jeremiah while I talk to your daddy in private?" Nadine asked her daughter, who nodded and let Jax's arms to run back upstairs to pick out her twin brothers' clothes for the day. Nadine then looked to Jax as she said teasingly, "Step into my office…" She opened the door after moving around him and waited for him to follow her. Once he was outside, Nadine shut the door gently behind her so their daughter couldn't see them, before pulling Jax to her, their lips meeting in an immediate and gentle caress.

Pulling her even closer, Jax let his head tilt to a certain angle and slanted his lips over hers, their tongues fighting for dominance as her hands came up to wrap around his neck while she stood up on tiptoe.

**xoxoxo**

"So wait a minute. You kissed him?" Elizabeth asked as she bounced 6 month old Lauren on her knee. She, Nadine and their friend Dr. Robin Scorpio were gathered around a table at Kelly's Diner for breakfast before they headed into work.

"Yes. But it was hard enough to push him away without telling him why I had to do it," Nadine replied. She was suddenly grateful that she didn't have her kids for the day as she helped Liz's son Jake cut up his pancakes while he sat in her lap. She caught the look her friends exchanged and frowned. "Don't do that. I know you two are coming up with some kind of plan. Well, I'm putting a stop to it before it even begins. So don't even cook anything up, okay?"

Robin and Elizabeth both shrugged and immediately & silently agreed to drop the plan they had come up with to help Nadine realize what she had been missing. Later, Robin hurried into the room at the hospital that Elizabeth held the door open to. "Okay. We have got to persuade her that she belongs with Jax once and for all. Even I am going nuts watching her like this," Robin says once Liz has shut and locked the door.

Liz nods. "I know. But how are we going to get her to listen to us?" she asks Robin as she sits down in a chair at the conference table after closing the blinds in the room, both on the window and on the door.

They both turned when the door opened to reveal Dr. Maggie Wurth, as she glared at the two. "Alright, Dr. Scorpio and Nurse Webber, let's please get back to work," she scolded the two brunettes. Liz and Robin exchanged a look on their way out the door then headed towards the nurses' station.

"Do you think we should try to make them jealous?" Robin asked Liz in a whisper as they worked side by side quietly.

"I don't know. Do you think that would work?" Liz asks back in a whisper as she makes some notes in the chart she has in her hands.

Robin shrugs. "It will have to if we want to push them back together, but who should be the lucky candidates?" she asked.

In another part of the hospital, out in the hall, Nadine is getting ready to climb the elevator, repeatedly punching the down arrow button and growing frustrated by the minute. "Nurse Crowell, I'm glad I caught you!" a voice said to her left and she whirls around to find Dr. Webber standing there. "I was hoping I could ask you for a second opinion on one of my patients."

Nadine sighs. "I really wish I could, Dr. Webber, but I'm about to meet my kids for lunch and I have some paperwork to deliver to Diane," she tells him quickly.

Steven nods. "Alright then. I will just go find another nurse," he says with a sad smile. She knows how hard it is watching him go through the pain of his wife walking away and taking their son with her. Nadine had treated Siobhan McKenna Webber with utter and complete respect but hated what she'd done to one of her friends and colleagues.

"Wait, I'll do it for you, but make it quick, okay?" Nadine calls out as he is getting ready to walk away. He stops and turns to walk back to where she still stood waiting for the elevator. Steven withdrew the x-ray from the gigantic envelope in his hands and held it up to the light so she could look at it. "From what I can see, he definitely needs surgery. If you'll schedule it for tomorrow, I'm available."

Her boss nods again. "Okay. I will definitely ask you to scrub in for it," he says with another smile. He gently pats her arm and walks away. She smiles to herself, feeling proud of herself for squeezing in a quick consult between work and a long-awaited lunch. The elevator door opens to reveal someone she hadn't seen in forever.

"VICTORIA NEWMAN!" she shrieks and the two women launch themselves at each other, hugging the other fiercely. Nadine pulls back to give her friend a smile. "What brings you to Port Charles, Vicki?" She and the taller woman link arms before climbing back into the elevator, where Victoria punches the down arrow repeatedly.

"Well, it's sort of a surprise, actually," Victoria tells the blonde nurse. "I'm here on business, but it's also sort of pleasure, in a way. Do you remember my daughter Aubrey?"

Nadine nods excitedly. "I do! I bet she's growing like a little weed," she gushes to her friend. Victoria nods eagerly then pulls out her cell phone to show Nadine a few pictures of Aubrey with her older brother. "Oh! She's so precious, Vicki. You asked me if I remembered her, and I do. Is that why you're here?"

Victoria nods solemnly. "Yes. Her father has the exact resemblance to an old lover," she tells Nadine sadly. Her gaze moved until it focused on something over Nadine's shoulder and the blonde didn't realize the elevator had opened but when she turned around, she saw Steven standing there, looking pretty shocked to see Victoria. "I'm sorry. Can we take a rain check for lunch? I, um, I'm suddenly not feeling too well." Nadine nodded mutely, feeling sorry for her friend as she rushed out of the elevator.

**xoxoxo**

Her gaze locked with his as she backed away from the doorway with him following her inside, his hand reaching out blindly to slam the door behind him. She couldn't stop herself from reaching for him without consciously doing so, feeling his arms wrap around her as well. Their legs tangled the moment they fell onto the soft cushions of the couch in the hotel suite, his tongue tangling with hers as his hard body all but pushed her further into the cushions. Finally he lifted his head to look down at her. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked hoarsely as his hands lingered at the hem of her sweater dress.

She nods. "Yes. I realized that we aren't meant to be apart, and plus, I think my marriage is over," she replies quietly. Her fingers traced circles on his bare chest, stopping where the muscle and tissue covered his heart. He places his hand over hers and could feel the tremble in her entire body and he knows that she is crying over her marriage being over. Steven scoots up until he can hold her as the quiet sobs ensue, his hands stroking gently over her hair and cheeks in comfort.


End file.
